Ma Nouvelle Vie de Professeure
by Emmaxolotl
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter/La Croisée des Mondes (bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de connaître ce dernier livre pour comprendre). Isobel Norton retourne à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Qu'est-ce qui pourra mal se passer ?


_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai des choses à vous dire, mais on verra ça en bas._

 _En ce qui concerne mon nouveau bébé, c'est un crossover HP/La Croisée des Mondes et avec une pincée des Animaux Fantastiques. Si vous ne connaissez pas La Croisée des Mondes ce n'est pas graves ! Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que les humains ont tous un daemon (prononcer "démon"), une créature prenant la forme de plusieurs animaux pendant l'enfance puis qui prend une forme fixe en grandissant._

 _Si il y a besoin de le préciser, ce qui est à JKR est à JKR, ce qui est à Pullman est à Pullman, le reste est à moi !_

 _Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Étendue au sol dans mon nouveau bureau, je gardais les yeux fermés et essayais de repérer chaque odeur, chaque son, chaque mouvement d'air. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis restée là, sans bouger, sentant le sol froid dans mon dos, mais quand on toqua à ma porte, la nuit gagnait son combat face au Soleil.

\- Mlle Norton ? C'est le professeur McGonagall, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

La lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit, dévoilant la sorcière marquée par les années, dégageant toujours autant une autorité sans pareil. Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de me trouver sur le sol. Me laissant à ma méditation elle alluma un feu ronflant d'un coup de baguette dans la – ma – cheminée et me demanda tout de même de m'asseoir au coin du feu pour parler. Me levant, je passais par le coin terrarium improvisé pour récupérer Iserith, mon daemon, qui avait pris la forme définitive d'un pogona. Le félin noir qui avait accompagné le professeur le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant apparemment pas si un saurien représentait une menace, un allié ou une proie.

\- Vous êtes à votre aise ici, il ne vous manque rien ?

Caressant distraitement les écailles froides du reptile qui prenait ma jambe droite pour un trône, je regardais autour de moi pour m'assurer que rien ne manquait. Les étagères pliaient sous le poids de livres venus de tous les coins du monde – sorcier ou moldu –, des figurines de tous les univers trônaient dans tous les recoins un peu vides, allant de la représentation d'un roi lointain jusqu'à celle d'un méchant de série, prêt du feu avait été aménagé un petit coin avec des bouts de bois flotté et des plantes suspendues, et enfin la porte menant aux appartements avait soigneusement été décorée de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse la distinguer si on ne savait pas déjà où elle était.

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci.

Minerva McGonagall me fixa de ses yeux perçant, ainsi que son chat. Ne sachant vraiment quoi faire, je prie ma baguette et jeta un sort rapide au service à thé pour que deux tasses fumantes prennent place sur la petite table nous séparant.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez repris le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De toutes les candidatures que j'ai pu recevoir, aucune de tenait la route. Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis avec le ministère pour quitter votre emploi ?

\- Mon chef de service a été quelque peu réticent à l'idée, mais la ministre a insisté et a facilité la procédure pour que je puisse être là le plus vite possible.

Elle retourna au silence, mais je sentais qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini. Quand enfin elle posa sa tasse, je sentis Iserith resserrer les griffes autour de mon genou.

\- Mlle Norton… Vous vous rappelez sûrement de la proposition que je vous avais faite avant que vous n'emménagiez ici.

Je serais les dents le plus discrètement possible, et je sentis sous ma paume les pics d'Iserith se dresser.

\- Je vous le redis professeur, le poste de directrice de la maison Serpentard ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à travailler en tant que simple professeure. Et Serpentard a déjà un directeur.

\- Un directeur qui a déjà failli à son devoir.

\- C'était sa première année à ce poste, forcément, il ne pouvait avoir le talent du professeur Rogue.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Une élève née moldu se faisant ainsi attaquer par des élèves de Serpentard, ce n'est pas admissible.

\- Ont-ils été convenablement punit ?

\- Bien entendu, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire à la place de Mr Malfoy.

\- Il ne leur a donné aucune sanction ?

Elle me répondit par la négative, et je plongeais dans mes réflexions.

\- Je préfère attendre que passe le début de l'année – elle soupira sa désapprobation. Je garderai un œil sur lui et sur la maison. Tous les serpents ne sont pas mauvais, je pense bien en être la preuve vivante, mais si je repère une activité suspecte et que lui ferme les yeux, je vous en informerai tout de suite et, effectivement, il faudra sûrement que je redescende aux cachots. En attendant je reste ici et je n'occupe que mon poste de professeure.

La directrice réfléchit de longues minutes, et je dû raviver le feu d'un coup de baguette pour empêcher qu'il ne s'éteigne.

\- Bien. C'est d'accord. Mais je compte sur vous pour ouvrir l'œil. Je ne veux pas d'un autre incident de ce genre. L'école n'a pas besoin de ça.

Après m'avoir rappelé le festin de rentrée du lendemain et m'avoir interdit formellement de rester enfermée dans mon bureau au lieu de descendre manger – même ce soir où il n'y avait pas d'élèves – comme j'en avais l'habitude autrefois, elle partit. Iserith s'était allongé devant le feu, réchauffant son corps, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête quand le chat du professeur était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui – ce qui semblait l'avoir vexé. Voyant que l'heure du repas allait bientôt s'achever, je mis mon long manteau bleu pour lutter contre le froid des couloirs, et moi et Iserith nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu finirais professeur…

Je lançais un petit regard amusé au reptile qui marchait devant moi.

\- Si tous les prétendants au poste étaient les mêmes que ceux qui voulaient s'immiscer au département des mystères, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard… Je crois que ça m'avait manqué.

Alors que je laissais Iserith prendre de l'avance, je nous revoyais, enfants, à déambuler dans les couloirs. J'étais plus petite et lui n'était pas encore stabilisé. Il s'amusait à prendre la forme de toutes sortes de reptiles, du dragon menaçant au petit lézard le plus mignon. C'est à partir de la troisième année qu'il avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus régulièrement l'apparence d'un pogona pour finalement la garder pour toujours au début de la quatrième, étonnant par la même mes professeurs ayant rarement vue un démon se fixer aussi tôt.

Sentant la nostalgie me saisir, Iserith fit demi-tour, et je le mis sur mon épaule comme nous le faisions autrefois – même s'il faisait quinze centimètres à l'époque et une bonne cinquantaine aujourd'hui.

C'est vêtu de mon vieux trench bleu, avec Iserith se lovant dans mon cou, que je franchis pour la première fois les portes de la Grandes Salles en tant que professeure. Les élèves n'arrivant que le lendemain, une seule table avait été aménagée au centre de la salle, et les professeurs se faisaient face, discutant avec animation. La directrice fut la première à me remarquer.

\- Professeure Norton ! J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez pas nous honorer de votre présence !

A son image, tous se tournèrent vers moi. Quelques professeurs étaient restés depuis que j'avais quitté ces murs, comme le professeur Flitwick ou le professeure Trelawney, mais il y avait également de nouveaux visages, comme une jeune femme ayant un daemon renard sur les genoux que je devinais être en charge de la métamorphose, un jeune homme avec un niffleur dans la poche de sa veste qui était chargé des cours de soin aux créatures magiques, et enfin une tête blonde, bien trop connu, avec une fouine blanche endormie sur les genoux, Draco Malfoy, professeur de potion, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Les présentations furent rapides – nous aurions tout le temps de nous connaître dans la salle des profs quand nous nous plaindrons de nous élèves – et chacun retourna à son assiette.

Assise à côté du professeur Trelawney et en face de Malfoy, je me contentais de manger distraitement la meilleure escalope de poulet de ma vie, veillant à en donner quelques bouts à Iserith. Quand la voyante sembla s'apercevoir de ma présence et qu'elle commença à partir dans des soliloques concernant « la meilleure élève qu'elle n'est jamais » - ce n'est pas mes mots mais les siens -, je feins la fatigue pour regagner la chaleur réconfortante de mes appartements.

Une fois de nouveau enfermée seule, je remis un peu d'ordre sur mon bureau et raviva le feu pour qu'il diffuse sa chaleur dans toute la salle. Le teintant légèrement d'un dernier coup de baguette pour diminuer la lumière émise par le foyer, je pris mon énorme couette dans ma chambre et alla m'installer confortablement devant la cheminée, en boule. Iserith rejoignit sa branche et je le sentis s'endormir rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fis de même.

Le lendemain, une agitation sans pareil remuait tout le château. Les professeurs ne cessaient de se questionner sur la tenue la plus appropriée pour faire la meilleure impression aux élèves sans toutefois avoir l'air trop décontracté, quelle coiffure adopter… D'autres encore faisaient de paris sur le vainqueur de la coupe des maisons – j'ai vu le professeur Flitwick parier un sac de galions sur Serdaigle, très sûr de lui.

Fuyant la table du petit déjeuner – le professeure McGonagall ayant insistée pour que j'assiste à tous les repas – je me mis à déambuler dans les couloirs au hasard. J'atterris d'abord aux cuisines, que je quittai aussitôt en voyant des ustensiles voler dans tous les sens, puis je croisais la salle sur demande, la volière, la bibliothèque… C'est quand un profond frisson parcourut ma colonne que je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée aux cachots. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire demi-tour, le baron sanglant me barra la route. En le voyant, je sentis Iserith resserrer ses griffes sur mon épaule, et il se glissa du mieux qu'il put sous mes cheveux de sorte à ce que seule sa tête ne dépasse.

\- Isobel Norton ! Voilà bien des années que je ne t'avais pas vue en ces murs. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- En effet.

Ma sobre réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue vivre dans les cachots ? Tu aurais très bien pu faire déplacer ta salle de cours. Je croyais que tu te plaisais, ici, parmi les tiens.

Avalant difficilement ma salive, je sentais la peur d'Iserith se mêler à la mienne. Le fantôme de Serpentard nous avait toujours effrayé, et il le savait. Je m'empressais de prendre un masque impassible pour lui cacher mon désarroi.

\- Ces cachots sont le domaine de Malfoy. Je suis bien mieux dans mon propre coin du château, ça nous évite une confrontation inutile.

\- Inutile, en effet… J'ai cru comprendre que la directrice avait d'autres projets pour toi ?

\- Quels genres de projets ? dit une voix glaciale au bout du couloir.

Draco Malfoy s'avança vers nous d'une démarche qui se voulait décontractée, son daemon fouine couleur neige sur l'épaule.

\- Elle te donne finalement les soins aux créatures magiques ? Il est vrai que c'est plus ta place, sans oublier que Collins est un vrai incapable.

\- Au contraire, je trouve que le professeur Carlton est très impliqué dans sa matière, et de ce que j'ai pu lire sur ses travaux concernant les hippogriffes il pourrait très bien recevoir un prix du ministère. D'ailleurs, où en sont tes travaux en potions ?

Ma répartie sembla plaire au fantôme, car le baron questionna longtemps Malfoy à ce propos, si bien que je pu m'éclipser au milieu de l'interrogatoire qui m'avait déjà appris qu'il se contentait d'apprendre sa matière aux élèves sans pour autant vouloir l'approfondir de son côté.

Ces tours et ces détours m'avaient en vérité pris toute la matinée, mais alors que j'essayais de rejoindre ma salle de classe discrètement, le professeur McGonagall m'aperçut et me traîna de force jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les bancs étant encore presque vide je m'assis face au professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui était en grande discussion avec son daemon niffleur, si bien qu'aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer ma présence.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à voler tout ce qui te passe sous la main, Blier ! Surtout en sachant que les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Tu as de la chance qu'on ne se soit pas fait renvoyer !

\- Comment veux-tu que je résiste à tous ces éclats ? Tu as vu comment elle brillait ? C'était de la provocation !

\- Hors de question que tu me ressortes le coup de la victime. Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses de coup comme ça.

\- D'accord…

Et le niffleur alla s'asseoir tout penaud à la droite de son humain, qui leva les yeux vers moi et remarqua enfin ma présence.

\- Ah ! Euh… Vous… Passez une bonne journée ?

Les quatre yeux braqués sur lui sembla quelque peu le déboussoler vu l'agitation soudaine qui le prit.

\- Des problèmes avec votre daemon ?

\- Eh bien…

C'est à ce moment que le niffleur en question leva la tête et me regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Il se trouve que Collins n'a pas aimé que je prenne discrètement la chaîne en or de la directrice.

Alors que je me retenais de rire, Iserith lâcha à mon oreille un petit pamphlet contre les daemons qui ne savaient pas se tenir.

\- Dès que je m'en suis rendu compte je lui ai rendu bien sûr ! Jamais je n'aurai cru que Blier recommencerait.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est l'or ! Il m'appelle !

Collins me lança un regard désespéré, et alors que je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon rire, une tête blonde de mauvais poil arriva dans la salle pour se mettre à la place la plus éloignée de nous et de notre bonne humeur.

On passa le déjeuner à discuter et à rire, à faire des prédictions sur les futures erreurs idiotes de nos élèves et à tergiverser sur l'utilité ou non d'une alliance entre le ministère de la magie et le Magisterium – l'organisation qui avait petit à petit pris possession du gouvernement moldu.

\- Nous avions bien des accords avec l'ancien gouvernement, alors pourquoi pas avec celui-ci ? m'avait-il dit.

\- Le problème n'est pas tant de passer des accords avec le nouveau gouvernement moldu, mais c'est : qu'est-ce que le Magisterium compte faire une fois les accords passés ? On a bien pu voir comment ils ont totalement absorbé le précédent gouvernement moldu ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils veulent faire la même chose avec nous !

\- Comment des moldus pourraient-ils prendre possession du monde sorcier ?

\- Ne croit pas que se sont de simples moldus. J'ai vu des choses quand je travaillais encore au ministère… Ils ont récupéré de vieux artéfacts sorciers et la plupart des moldus reconnaissent déjà qu'une forme de magie existe !

\- Alors le secret risquerait d'être brisé ?

Alors que je hochais de la tête d'un air grave, la professeure de divination entra dans la salle, d'une démarche des plus mélo dramatique. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, mettant fin à la conversation.

\- Mon enfant… Mon troisième m'a guidé jusqu'ici pour vous trouver… Apparemment il se plaît à vos côtés… Il aime admirer vos pouvoirs…

Alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens de changer de sujet, Iserith sauta sur la table, quelque peu énerver d'avoir à se nourrir lui-même. Malheureusement pour moi, le professeure Trelawney n'en démordait pas.

\- En rien nous ne devrions être étonné de vos incroyables aptitudes, dès lors que l'on connait le talent inné qu'avait votre mère pour la divination ! Quelle mort tragique que fut la sienne… Heureusement elle l'avait vu venir et vous avait mise à l'abri dans cette famille de moldus ! Quel talent elle avait…

Alors que Sibylle commençait à me faire des propositions concernant des apparitions dans ses cours, Collins vint à ma rescousse.

\- Isobel, il me semble que vous vouliez me parler quelques reptiles moldus ?

\- Exactement ! Il est vrai qu'il est très intéressant d'étudier leurs similitudes avec les dragons.

\- Pourrions y regarder dès maintenant ? J'ai peur qu'un fois les élèves arrivés je n'aurais plus le temps d'étudier ces créatures magnifiques.

\- Bien sûr Collins. Veuillez m'excuser professeure Trelawney, mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie.

\- Faite donc ma chère, faite donc… Mon troisième œil prévoit un grand danger seulement pour dans quelques mois…

Alors que nous fuyions la grande salle, Iserith me glissa à l'oreille que Collins ne cessait de me lancer des regards en coin.

\- Vous devez sûrement avoir des questions, Collins.

Il parut gêné, mais répondit néanmoins.

\- Ainsi donc… Votre mère était voyante ?

\- Oui. Bon nombre des prophéties qui résident au département des mystères sont les siennes. C'était une des rares voyantes à être prise au sérieux.

\- Et… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Trop heureuse d'avoir pu éviter le sujet de ma mère, j'ouvris les portes de ma salle de classe d'un claquement de doigt et me dirigeai rapidement vers mon bureau où se trouvait mon zoo miniature improvisé. Alors que j'en déverrouillais la porte, je remarquai que Collins était resté planté au milieu de la salle, tournant sur lui-même comme s'il voulait en enregistrer chaque détail.

\- Votre salle est… Mais combien de temps cela vous a pris ?

Après avoir ouvert la porte du bureau, je fouillais dans mes souvenirs pour me remémorer le temps consacré à la décoration. Je contemplai les différents squelettes suspendus par des câbles au plafond, les branches de bois flotté traversant toute la salle de part en part – Iserith y avait veillé –, la malle qui bougeait sous les coups d'un épouvantard y étant piégé, tous les tableaux à craie recouvrant une bonne partie des murs et les croquis de détraqueurs et de loups garou accrochés aux murs entre les fenêtres.

\- J'y ai consacré le temps qu'il a fallu.

Il s'avança tout en continuant de regarder tout autour de lui, et finit par me suivre.

Une fois dans mon bureau il parut d'abord étonné de me voir sortir une vieille valise du placard, puis il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois et stupéfaction. Pendant ce temps je riais intérieurement, et pris soin de verrouiller la porte derrière nous.

\- Bien sûr il va de soi que j'attends de vous la plus entière discrétion à propos de cette valise, car je doute que notre chère directrice n'approuve que je l'ai amené entre ces murs.

Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Je posai la valise au sol, l'ouvris entièrement et en descendit l'échelle. J'allumais quelques lumières dans l'atelier pendant qu'Iserith partait déjà se dégourdir les jambes, puis Collins entra à son tour.

\- Mais du coup, vous… Enfin vous… Vous êtes…

\- L'arrière-petite-fille de Newt Scamander. Je tiens sa valise de ma mère. Bien sûr, elle ne contient plus les animaux qui ont pu y vivre auparavant. J'ai pris l'habitude de récupérer des animaux abandonnés et de les loger ici pour en prendre soin. Il n'y a presque que des animaux moldus. J'ai plus l'habitude de traîner dans leur monde.

Je lui fit signe d'avancer en premier, et je fus ravie de voir son être béat devant les serpents et les lézards qui vivaient ici. Il fit son petit tour pendant que je veillais à l'alimentation de tout le monde. Quand il revint, il sembla tout de même préoccupé.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi le département des mystères et la défense contre les forces du mal ? Tout me porte à croire qu'une place au département des créatures magiques vous conviendrait plus.

Je souris discrètement à la remarque.

\- M'occuper de tous ces animaux est plus un hobby. Et quand j'ai dû trouver un emploi le département des mystères avait bien plus besoin d'un nouveau membre que celui des créatures magiques.

\- C'est donc par pur altruisme que vous avez pris cette voie ?

\- … Disons que j'avais des aptitudes recherchées.

\- Un talent prononcé pour l'occlumancie, je suppose ?

Je hochais distraitement de la tête alors qu'un python albinos s'enroulait autour de mon bras.

\- Ce qui se passe au département des mystères reste au département des mystères. Il est important que chaque employé soit imperméable à toutes tentatives visant à s'introduire dans leur esprit.

\- Et vous vous plaisiez là-bas ?

\- A votre avis, pourquoi je suis venu travailler ici ?

On commença à rire et à dire des idioties pendant que je lui montrais les spécimens que j'abritais jusque-là, puis il fut l'heure de se préparer pour l'arrivée des élèves.

Il pleuvait ce soir-là, et la fumée s'échappant du Poudlard Express se mêlait au brouillard qui commençait à se lever. Une flopée d'enfants plus ou moins grands entra dans la Grande Salle, où nous les attendions derrière la grande table réservée au corps enseignant. Le Choixpeau magique pris soin de la répartition des premières années, la nouvelle directrice fit un discours d'encouragement, et c'est à ce moment que je sentis la tristesse m'envahir. Les discours de Dumbledore me manquaient. J'avais beau avoir vue son cadavre au pied de la tour d'astronomie et avoir subi le régime des Carrow l'an d'après, je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à l'idée.

Collins, sentant le désarroi qui venait de m'envahir, pris discrètement ma main sous la table.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, me murmura-t-il tout bas. Avec le temps on s'y fait.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et une exclamation d'impatience parcourut la salle. Les élèves se jetèrent dessus comme s'il n'avaient pas mangés depuis deux mois, et bon nombre de professeurs firent de même. Je picorais distraitement, mais me servit une assiette quand McGonagall me lança un regard à faire fuir un magyar à pointes.

Le repas finit, les préfets conduisirent les premières années dans leurs dortoirs et les professeurs soupirèrent de soulagement, les oreilles quelque peu sifflotantes. Alors que les professeurs quittaient peu à peu la salle, Collins proposa de me raccompagner, mes appartements se trouvant sur le chemin des siens. Laissant nos daemons nous devancer, nous prenions notre temps, congédiant dans leur dortoir les élèves récalcitrants.

\- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'entame ma sixième année. Le professeur McGonagall est venue me débaucher du ministère.

\- C'est une manie chez elle, apparemment.

Nous traversâmes le dernier couloir en silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant ma porte qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, alors ?

Confuse, je ne sus que répondre. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, et je sentis la gêne monter entre nous.

\- Ce n'est rien, oublie. Je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Et avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti, son niffleur sur l'épaule me lançant des regards noirs.

Un peu paumée, j'ouvris la porte et la referma derrière moi d'un coup de baguette, traversa la salle de cours comme un fantôme, grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre mon bureau, raviva le feu d'un sort et me roula en boule dans ma couette abandonnée là la veille.

Premier vrai jour de travail. Toute une classe de septièmes années me faisait face. Il ne me semblait pas qu'on était si menaçant à l'époque.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeure Norton, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal pour votre dernière année à Poudlard. Ne tournant pas autour du pot, si vous êtes ici c'est pour être au point pour vos ASPIC de fin d'année. Etant donné l'ampleur de votre programme – plaignez-vous au ministère, pas à moi – vous aurez chaque premier du mois un contrôle sur tout ce que vous aurez appris jusqu'ici, et je précise qu'une connaissance portant uniquement sur cette septième année ne sera pas suffisante, ainsi je vous conseille de déterrer vos livres précédents ou de consulter la bibliothèque si vous les avez déjà brûlés. Nous commencerons l'année par une étude de l'occlumancie et de la légilimancie. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce en quoi ces deux disciplines consistent ?

Un long silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. J'aperçue Iserith sur une des branches en train juger tous les élèves et daemons correspondant en dessous.

\- Personne ? Quelle dommage… Ouvrez vos livres page 17 et lisez. Je vous conseille de prendre quelques notes à côté.

Tout un tas de regards paniqués se levèrent vers moi.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais vous faire une interrogation tout de suite. Si vous prenez des notes pendant votre lecture ça vous oblige à vous focaliser sur les données importantes et ça vous facilitera la vie pendant vos révisions.

Le reste du cours se passa sans trop de problèmes, tout comme le cours de troisièmes années qui suivit, et ce fut l'heure de manger.

Je croisai Collins sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, mais notre traversée du château se fit dans un silence pesant, que seules nos salutations sommaires avaient interrompu. Son daemon ne cessait de me toiser avec une certaine haine qui détonnait avec ses 22cm de haut et son pelage de peluche. De temps en temps il se penchait vers l'oreille de son sorcier pour lui faire des messes basses que je faisais mine d'ignorer. Nous montâmes chacun d'un côté de l'estrade de la table des professeurs, et c'est avec peine que je dû m'asseoir à côté de l'égocentrique qui se faisait autrefois appeler « Le Prince de Serpentard ».

\- Bonjour Isobel.

\- Bonjour Draco.

On mangea dans un silence – décidément – des plus pesant, et je pris mes derniers cookies dans ma poche pour ne pas avoir à rester ici une seconde de plus. Je vis du coin de l'œil Collins, qui se levait en même temps, et qui se rassit aussitôt après m'avoir vue. Mon daemon sur l'épaule, je quittai la salle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il en fait un peu trop ?

\- Iserith, ne soit pas si méprisant.

\- Il ne veut même pas que vous vous expliquiez. Il a beau être professeur, au fond c'est encore un enfant.

\- N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ?

Le pogona se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête désespéré.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent de plus en plus vite à chaque heure sonnée. Mes cours avançaient bien, la plupart de mes élèves réussissaient avec succès mes contrôles mensuels, j'étais une professeure reconnue et respectée. Malgré ces réussites professionnelles, nous n'avions pas progressé dans la discussion avec Collins, et cela intrigua le professeur McGonagall au point qu'un soir elle me convoqua dans son bureau.

\- Mlle Norton, j'aurais une question à vous poser.

\- Allez-y, professeure.

\- Et bien… Disons que c'est quelque peu indiscret… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que depuis la rentrée vous sembliez être en froid, vous et le professeur Carlton.

Entendant ricaner Iserith de cet euphémisme, j'eu toutes les peines du monde à répondre sérieusement à la question.

\- Effectivement, nous avons eu un désaccord. Mais rien de bien gênant pour notre travail.

Elle me regarda avec suspicion.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'a rien d'autre dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Hésitant longuement, je préférai le silence plutôt que de lui déballer mes petits problèmes personnels.

\- Rien, professeure.

Encore plus suspicieuse, elle me proposa du thé, mais je partis en prétextant un paquet de copies à corriger.

Un autre individu avait également décidé de me compliquer les choses : Draco Malfoy. Il s'amusait à venir interrompre mes cours pour une raison quelconque, mangeait mes gâteaux préférés avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en goûter ne serait-ce qu'un seul… Je commençais à avoir des soupçons, et à me demander si le baron sanglant n'avait pas laissé échapper quelques informations.

Deux mois environs après la rentrée, lors d'une réunion de professeurs, j'entendis quelque chose qui attira mon intention.

\- Vous voyez qui est Maisie Greenwood, une Serpentard de sixième année ? Malgré le fait qu'elle aura la majorité d'ici quelques mois, j'ai bien pu observer pendant mon cours de sortilège de ce matin que son daemon ne semble toujours pas décider à se fixer, dévoila le professeur Flitwick, qui se tourna vers Malfoy. Ne l'aviez-vous pas remarqué ?

\- Si, évidemment.

Plusieurs sourcils se levèrent.

\- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. La fixation viendra. Il suffit d'attendre.

\- Il suffit d'attendre ? Assumez-vous vos propos, professeur Malfoy ? demanda la directrice avec incrédulité. Car il ne me semblait pas que vous vous y connaissiez très bien en ce qui est la science des daemons. Professeur Carlton, un avis ?

Collins, assis non loin de moi, se dandina un peu sur sa chaise avant de trouver le courage de prendre la parole.

\- Et bien… C'est vrai que d'ordinaire les daemons prennent de plus en plus leur forme fixe aux alentours de 15 ans…

\- Et vous, professeure Norton ? Auriez-vous des informations supplémentaires ?

Ignorant le regard noir que me lançait le professeur de soin au créatures magiques, je m'avançais sur ma chaise afin de pouvoir parler à tout mon auditoire.

\- Comme l'a dit le professeur Carlton, on s'attend normalement à ce que le daemon commence à prendre sa forme fixée une fois le 15e anniversaire passé et de se fixer définitivement un peu avant l'anniversaire des 16 ans. Il est peu courant, voire même extrêmement rare que la fixation n'est pas encore débutée à son âge.

Tous les professeurs autour de la table semblèrent se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

\- Cela pourrait-il être dangereux ?

La gorge sèche, je répondis.

\- Ca ne l'est pas forcément.

\- Je garderai un œil sur elle.

Surpris, nous nous retournâmes tous vers Draco.

\- Vous en êtes sûr, professeur Malefoy ?

\- Vous me faite assez confiance pour leur enseigner l'art des potions, madame la directrice. Vous pouvez bien me faire confiance pour la surveillance d'une élève.

Les lèvres pincées, McGonagall accepta, me lançant tout de fois une œillade me rappelant ma promesse de début d'année de surveiller ma maison d'origine, et la réunion pris fin.

Week-end de libre, je corrigeais les copies que j'aurais dû rendre il y a trois jours, Iserith à mes côtés s'amusant de la bêtise de certains élèves. Alors que j'apprenais avec étonnement qu'un épouvantard était une invention des jumeaux Weasley, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Collins Carlton passa le seuil.

\- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je distraitement en découvrant que l'occlumancie permettait de communiquer avec les animaux.

Rangeant la copie sur la pile des déceptions du mois, je fis enfin face à l'intrus du jour.

\- Professeur Carlton, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Il me semble que vous vous y connaissez en reptiles ?

Intriguée, je levai un sourcil.

\- Quel genre de reptile ?

\- Du genre ailé.

Les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer toutes les interrogations qui me passaient par la tête. Il le remarqua et me tendit la main.

\- Je crois que vous devriez venir.

Le néant de mon cerveau ne m'empêchant de refuser, je le suivis jusqu'à une salle cachée par un tableau dans un des sous-sols du château. Placé au centre d'un âtre rougeoyant se trouvait un énorme œuf.

\- Mais… C'est impossible…

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans une vente aux enchères, je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux ici pour éclore.

Incrédule, je me tournai vers lui.

\- Mais bien sûre je ne compte pas le garder ici indéfiniment. J'ai déjà pris contact avec des amis en Roumanie pour qu'ils le récupèrent quand il pourra supporter le voyage.

Alors que je contemplais l'œuf avec fascination et qu'Iserith se plaçait à proximité du feu pour se réchauffer, Collins se rapprocha pour être à côté de moi.

\- On pourrait s'en occuper ensemble.

Je me tournai vers lui, partagé entre le choc, la surprise, la joie, et tout un tas d'autres sentiments.

\- Je crois me souvenir que c'était ton rêve à l'époque, reprit-il.

\- C'était le tiens aussi. Ça, et un élevage d'occamy.

\- Alors… Tu te rappelles…

\- Oui. Ça m'est revenu.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- En fait… McGonagall est venue me parler, reprit-il. A propos de…

\- Du sortilège d'amnésie.

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de le faire mais… Enfin… Si tu veux en parler…

\- Des mangemorts m'ont jeté un sortilège d'amnésie dans l'espoir que je les rejoigne après. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Alors ils m'ont enfermé et se sont servi de moi comme cobaye pour des doloris, cependant je m'en suis remise, j'ai fait la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai fait des études, j'ai travaillé au ministère et maintenant je suis professeure. Pas de quoi s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

\- Il paraît qu'un des moldus avec qui tu as grandi est mort...

La gorge serrée, j'eus du mal à articuler ma réponse.

\- Oui... Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort. Tu as estimé la date d'éclosion ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Euh… Hum. Ca devrait être d'ici un mois. Mais étant donné que l'œuf a dû être trimballé avec aucun soin il se peut qu'il mette une à deux semaines de plus.

\- Alors on s'en occupera comme il faudra. McGonagall est au courant ?

\- Elle ferme les yeux tant qu'il reste ici et que personne n'est au courant.

Souriant bêtement à cause d'une source de bonheur inespéré – j'avais toujours rêvé d'être la maman d'un dragon – je pris la main de Collins dans la mienne et posai ma tête sur son épaule. On resta à contempler l'œuf jusqu'à ce que la faim nous saisisse.

Maisie Greenwood, serpentarde en 6e année, me donnait bien du fil à retordre. Je l'observais dans ma classe, dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, et plus je passais de temps à la surveiller et plus elle m'intriguait. Elle n'avait pas de véritable amis, se contentant de maintenir des relations polies avec ses camarades. Elle était majoritairement végétarienne et ne partageait jamais ses repas avec son daemon, qui changeait de forme de manière frénétique.

\- Et donc… Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus à son sujet ? demanda le professeure McGonagall qui m'avait conviée pour le thé et me donnait des biscuits en échanges d'informations.

\- Mise à part qu'elle me met extrêmement mal à l'aise dans sa manière de vivre ? Je ne veux pas être trop alarmante, mais son daemon m'inquiète vraiment. On dirait qu'il a comme… des… « convulsions » de transformations incessantes.

\- Hum…

Nous finîmes nos tasses le temps de sa réflexion.

\- Et Malfoy ? Il vous a transmis des informations ?

\- Si il a veillé sur Mlle Greenwood, il n'a rien remarqué ou il ne m'a rien rapporté. Vous savez que ma proposition tient toujours ?

Je ne lui apportais pas de réponses.

Les jours passèrent. Maisie me sembla de plus en plus instable, allant jusqu'à s'énerver régulièrement. Mais elle n'était pas le centre de mon univers. Dès que moi ou Collins avions une heure de libre, nous descendions dans les sous-sol pour veiller l'œuf, allant jusqu'à se faire livrer par les elfes de maison afin de ne pas avoir à remonter dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Enfin vint le temps de Noël.

Alors que j'étais en plein cours, on toqua à la porte et Collins passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Professeure Norton, pourrais-je vous parler vous parler un moment, s'il-vous-plait ?

Quelques têtes se levèrent et des sourire narquois apparurent.

\- J'arrive, professeur Carlton. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 217 et prenez des notes sur les détraqueurs et sur la capacité qu'ont les daemons à servir de patronus corporel. Certains d'entre vous serez interrogés à l'oral et si Iserith me rapporte la moindre agitation, se sera noté.

Sur ce je quittai la salle en ricanant de la tête de mes élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Collins ?

\- Désolé de t'interrompre en plein cours mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire…

Attendant sa réponse, je n'entendis que le silence.

\- … Et c'est quoi cette chose importante ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dirait de…Venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

J'explosai de rire, mais pas trop non plus parce que sinon les élèves risquaient d'entendre. Ma réaction fit apparaître le désarroi sur le visage de Collins.

\- Alors… C'est un…

\- Un oui, Collins. C'est un oui.

\- Vraiment ?

Son air étonné me fit sourire tendrement. Me penchant vers lui, je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

\- Oui, Collins. Je veux venir avec toi au bal de Noël, je lui murmurai à l'oreille. Ça nous rappellera notre quatrième année...

Je le sentis frissonner, ce qui étira d'autant mon sourire.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je peux retourner en cours ?

\- Hum… Et bien… Eh… Oui. Oui, c'était tout.

\- Et bien je vais retourner voir mes élèves.

Le reste du cours se passa certes silencieusement, mais je remarquai bien les œillades amusées des étudiants me faisant face.

Le bal arriva bien vite. J'avais pour l'occasion revêtu ma plus belle robe d'un bleu TARDIS (1). Collins était venu me rejoindre le soir à mon bureau, et nous entrâmes ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Les elfes de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés pour le festin. Même à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais aussi bien mangé. Vint ensuite le moment de la danse. Les préfets ouvrirent le bal, puis ce fut le tour des professeurs. Collins prit ma main gauche de sa droite, et passa son autre bras autour de ma taille. On commença à valser lentement sur la musique. Au fil de la danse je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nos deux corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être collés l'un à l'autre. On resta parmi les derniers sur la piste. Il fallut bien quitter la salle, et j'eus du mal à me séparer de lui. Il me ramena à mon bureau, me tenant la main, et finalement nous dûmes nous séparer devant ma porte.

\- Je sais pas pour toi mais… J'ai passé une super soirée.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une super soirée.

Nous nous sourîmes bêtement un long moment, puis finalement j'ouvris la porte. Me tournant vers lui une dernière fois, je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de fermer le battant.

\- C'était d'un niais !

\- Ferma la, Iserith.

Les vacances de Noël furent beaucoup plus calmes. Seuls quelques élèves étaient restés, ainsi que peu de professeurs. Collins était parti par le train le lendemain du bal. Il devait passer les fêtes avec sa famille. J'étais donc seule pour veiller sur l'œuf.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Professeure Norton. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites aussi profondément enfouie dans les sous-sol du château ?

Draco Malfoy, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, me faisait face.

\- N'ai-je donc pas le droit de déambuler ?

\- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose pour l'œuf ? me murmura Iserith à l'oreille.

\- Des messes basses ? Tu aurais quelque chose à cacher ?

\- En vérité je venais te voir. Je me demandais où tu en étais de la surveillance de Maisie Greenwood.

Il devint aussi pâle que la fouine qui lui servait de daemon.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Au même moment, la directrice arriva.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, vous deux ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Face à cette avalanche de points d'exclamation nous ne pûmes qu'obtempérer.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle prit un air grave.

\- Un élève manque à l'appel. Nathan Friskey. Ses parents devaient le récupérer à la gare à Londres, mais il n'était pas là. Ces amis disent ne pas l'avoir vu dans le train. Il est donc dans le château. Tous les deux, je vous charge de le retrouver le plus vite possible et de trouver également des explications. Maintenant du vent.

Et aussi vite qu'on était entré, on fut mis à la porte. Nous partîmes chacun dans notre coin. J'irai voir l'œuf plus tard.

Deux jours après que McGonagall ne nous ait donné notre mission, je retrouvais le corps de Nathan placé à l'intérieur d'une armure d'un couloir du deuxième étage. Mme Pomfresh fit tout son possible pour le ramener parmi nous, mais elle ne le put. Son coeur battait encore, ses fonctions vitales étaient intactes, mais une chose manquait au tableau : Nathan Friskey, élève en troisième année à Serdaigle, avait été destitué de son âme.

\- Je croyais que seul un baiser de détraqueur pouvait retirer l'âme d'un corps, s'énerva Draco, étalé sur un des lits de la pharmacie.

\- Seul les détraqueurs peuvent infliger ça, lui répondis-je.

La directrice ne tarda pas à arriver, et elle ne réussit à retenir la panique qui perçait sur son visage.

\- Que tout le château soit fouillé. Que tous les élèves soient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Isobel, Draco, chercher tous les élèves que vous pourrez trouver. Je vous fais confiance.

Deux bonnes heures de chasse aux élèves plus tard, j'avais envoyé presque tous les élèves qui étaient restés dans la Grande Salle. Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçus une forme sombre avec une tête blanche.

\- Draco !

Aucune réaction.

\- Draco ? Draco ?!

J'accourus vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, Draco…

Il semblait évanoui. Son souffle était court, les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers, et il me semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Son daemon était dans le même état. D'un sort je m'empressais de le soulever, n'oubliant pas de prendre sa baguette qui était tombée à côté de lui. Alors que j'allais prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie, une silhouette sombre arriva au bout du couloir. La silhouette sombre glissa vers moi, sortant de sous sa cape une main noire de pourriture.

Je sortis ma baguette, m'apprêtant un lancer le sortilège du patronus, mais avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot une fille arriva à sa suite.

\- Maisie ?!

Maisie Greenwood, pâle, en pleurs, avançait à la suite du détraqueur.

\- Je suis désolée. Il ne veut pas m'écouter. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais il ne veut pas obéir.

\- Maisie ?... Ne me dis pas que ?... Non. Maisie. Dis-moi que non. S'il-te-plaît.

Maisie se contenta de retenir une vague de sanglot tandis que le détraqueur que je devinais être son daemon continuait d'avancer. Tout devenait de plus en plus froid. Toutes idées de bonheur me quittèrent. Et il continuait d'avancer.

Me détachant de la cagoule relevée, je pris ma baguette.

\- _Spero Patronum_!

\- AAAAAAAAAAHH !

Maisie tomba à terre en hurlant, s'arrachant les cheveux de douleur. Son daemon tenta de percer un trou dans ma défense. Iserith s'avança vers lui, et une lumière blanche l'enroba. Il décolla du sol, et vola au-devant du détraqueur.

\- Non Iserith ! Arrête !

Plus il avançait, et plus Maisie se tordait de douleur, poussant des cris glaçants.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse te faire tuer par ce daemon !

\- En le blessant, tu la fais souffrir !

Ignorant mes supplications, Iserith continua d'avancer. Alors que les supplications de Maisie augmentaient de volume, le détraqueur avança brusquement sa main et se saisit d'Iserith, le serra de plus en plus fort. Cette fois c'est moi qui criais. Je criais comme jamais auparavant, sentant les doigts froids et putrides écraser nos corps. Le contact direct entre nos deux daemons créa une vague de douleur supplémentaire.

Il fallait agir. Il fallait agir vite. Maisie et son démon avaient tué une personne, si on ne comptait pas Draco qui était dans un état critique. Rares avaient été les cas de daemon détraqueur, et chaque fois cela se finissait en massacre. C'était un sujet d'étude, au département des mystères, car personne n'avait encore trouvé une solution viable à ce problème. Aucun remède. Seulement une solution finale.

Il fallait arrêter Maisie. Je pris donc ma baguette.

\- _Avada_ …

\- _Kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert jaillit de derrière moi. Draco Malfoy s'appuyait sur un bras, l'autre tendu, tenant sa baguette. Il était à bout de souffle.

Face à moi, les cris de Maisie s'étaient tus. Le détraqueur était immobile, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour lâcher Iserith qui tomba brutalement au sol, puis disparaître en poussières. Au choc, nous poussâmes tous deux un hurlement.

Le professeure McGonagall arriva, suivie de tous les professeurs qui étaient restés pour les vacances.

Ensuite, tout devint noir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais à l'infirmerie, recouverte de bandages comme une momie. Iserith avait été installé dans un petit lit à ma droite, et si j'étais aussi amochée que lui – ce qui était le cas à coup sûr – la situation était vraiment critique. Mme Pomfresh m'expliqua que le détraqueur nous avait infligé de graves lésions internes. Draco s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt et avait été emmené par le ministère. Bien que Maisie représentait un grand danger, son meurtre combiné à son passé de collaboration avec les mangemorts lui avait valu un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Je restais encore une petite semaine à l'infirmerie, le temps de me remettre pleinement et de me faire avaler des potions plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, les professeurs partis célébrer Noël en famille revinrent et furent immédiatement mis au courant. De mon côté je passais mon temps enfermé dans mon bureau. Iserith ne quittait plus mon épaule. J'essayais de reprendre un semblant de vie, mais je ne me remettais pas ce que j'avais vécu.

Alors que je finissais de corriger des copies, on toqua à ma porte.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Collins, entendis-je d'une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Prenant ma baguette, je déverrouillai la porte d'un sort complexe de mon invention.

\- Bonjour Collins. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

\- En fait, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part.

Une légère vague de panique commença à monter en moi.

\- Quelque part ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Malgré son ton rassurant, la peur ne voulait pas me quitter.

\- Je reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendit et le suivit à travers les couloirs du château. On descendit aux cachots. Après cinq minutes de marche, on arriva face à un tableau, qu'il ouvrit d'un mot de passe. A l'intérieur de la pièce, un brasier ardent tenait chaud à un énorme œuf qui se balançait régulièrement.

Soudain, une fissure apparut, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin, une petite tête sortit de la coquille, puis un corps entier s'en extirpa. Je m'avançai lentement vers la créature qui venait de naître. Le dragon juvénile se tourna vers moi et posa doucement sa tête sur la main que je lui tendis.

Collins arriva lentement vers nous, répéta le même processus avec le jeune dragon, puis passa un bras autour de ma taille.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'appeler Newt.

\- Oui. C'est bien, Newt.

On se sourit, et il me ramena en haut.

Le lendemain, les élèves arrivèrent. Avant le banquet, la directrice fit son discours. Elle annonça le décès de Nathan Friskey et de Maisie Greenwood. Elle annonça également le renvoi forcé de Draco, et présenta brièvement le remplaçant qu'elle avait trouvé en quelques jours. Enfin, elle appela à se lever la nouvelle directrice de Serpentard.

THE END

* * *

(1) Le TARDIS est le vaisseau spatio-temporel du Doctor dans _Doctor Who_ , la meilleure série du monde qui, bien entendue, est britannique. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je ne saurai que vous conseiller d'aller la regarder.

 _Et voilà ! Vous venez d'achever mon nouveau bébé ! (Je viens seulement de penser aux différents sens de cette phrase)_

 _Pensez à écrire une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Alors que je commençais à écrire cette fic, je me suis dis "et si on rajoutait un crossover Sherlock ?", ce qui conduisit à une grande histoire exclusivement HP/Sherlock. Bien qu'elle ne se passe pas dans le même univers et que donc il y est quelques différences, cette histoire raconte la vie d'Isobel à partir ce ses 9 ans. Quand elle sera écrite je posterai un nouveau chapitre ici pour vous l'annoncer._

 _Je sais que je n'avais rien posté depuis Juin... Mais sachez qu'après le bac français et un syndrome de la page blanche récalcitrant, me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ! Les histoires déjà commencées ne sont pas abandonnées, et d'autres sont déjà en travaux (dont une fic hp qui vient de dépasser les 50 pages)._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics !_


End file.
